Cerberus
Category:BestiaryCategory:CerberusesCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:High Notorious Monstersde:Cerberus Notes *Spawns behind the Gates of Halvung (opened with a Cast Metal Plate) at (I-8). Respawn time is 48 to 72 hours after death, or 12 to 36 hours after maintenance. During this period, spawn chances occur in one hour intervals. *Uses 20' massive damage AoE move called Gates of Hades at the last 25% of its life. About 1/3 of his TP moves will be this, which can be stunned. *Resistant to Elemental Magic, but susceptible to melee damage and Avatars. *Uses draw in effect from 15 meters away *Always drops 1 Cerberus Meat, 2 Cerberus Claws and 1 Cerberus Hide. *Barfira has been reported to significantly reduce Magma Hoplon spikes damage. *200+ ice resist and Barparalyzra are reported to prevent paralysis from Ululation. *All TP attacks can be stunned. *Does not build a resistance to Stun like other HNM. **'Can' resist stun, but is very rare. *Cerberus has a slight Auto-Regen. *Seems resistant to enfeebling magic such as paralyze and slow but they can be landed without elemental seal. Special attacks: * Lava Spit - AoE Fire damage. * Sulfurous Breath - conal physical attack dealing damage; can be absorbed by 1 to 3 shadows. * Ululation - AoE Paralyze. * Magma Hoplon - Stoneskin (~1000 damage) plus potent Blaze Spikes effect. (Spikes effect can be dispelled with Finale & Dispel, though high resist rate) * Scorching Lash - Powerful Backwards Cone Attack (Only used when hate is pulled from behind.) * Gates of Hades - Exceptionally powerful AoE Fire damage and potent Burn effect (40 HP /tick). Can only be used when HP is 25% and under. **Both the Stun spell and Bash abilities are sufficient means of interrupting Gates of Hades. Head Butt does not land. Strategy Notes *Should be tanked from the front as Scorching Lash can potentially one-shot tanks with missing shadows. *Attacks fast due to low natural delay. Taking turns with Elemental Seal + Slow or Slow II is useful for helping tanks keep shadows. *Mages resting should do so outside of 20' to dodge Paralyze from Ululation and reduce extra casts of Paralyna. *Recommended 3 Stunners MINIMUM. More is safer. *At 25% Cerberus will begin to use Gates of Hades when it gets TP. The cast time is long enough to Stun fairly easily, however lag from competing linkshells or even your own alliance can easily allow Gates of Hades to go off even if your Stun appears in log window to go through. It is especially dangerous because Cerberus can use a second Gates of Hades immediately after you Stun the first. *Being hit with Gates of Hades will usually kill 4-18 people in your alliance depending on luck and resists. Being hit twice in a row will wipe your alliance. In the event of getting hit with Gates of Hades you should focus immediately on healing tanks and calling out which stunners are still alive. Stunners should focus entirely on stunning and nothing else when it is their turn. *Cerberus does not build a resistance to Stun. *There is a moderate chance of success to remove the stoneskin effect of Magma Hoplon by using Fenrir's Lunar Roar blood pact ability. Landing the dispel effect from Fenrir on the blaze spikes of Magma Hoplon will automatically dispel the stoneskin effect regardless. *The Stoneskin and Blaze Spikes from Magma Hoplon can both be dispelled with Aura Steal. *Slow II can be landed by a decently gear RDM with 322+ Enfeebling skill about 20~25% of the time without Elemental Seal. Nyzul Isle *Possible boss of the 60th, 80th, and 100th floors. One random Nyzul weapon will always drop. *On floor 100, Cerberus will also use Gates of Hades at low health. It will also drop two weapons: One for the job of the Runic Disc holder, and another random one. *Uses Magma Hoplon repeatedly when low on health. Historical Background In Greek mythology, Cerberus was a three-headed monster dog that had a snake for a tail. Some accounts give Cerberus 50 or 100 heads. Cerberus guarded the gates at the entrance of the Underworld for Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Cerberus was positioned on the far side of the River Acheron (river of woe), the river Charon would ferry the dead across for the fee of 1 obolus. Cerberus’ role was to keep the dead in the underworld and the living out of the underworld. Thus, Cerberus can be considered the first depiction of a “hell-hound”. Hercules’ 12th (and final) labor was to capture Cerberus. Hercules was able to wrestle Cerberus and capture it. While Cerberus was considered an imposing guard dog that remained ever vigilant and let no one pass who shouldn’t, Orpheus used music to make Cerberus fall asleep, Hermes used water from the River Lethe to also make Cerberus fall asleep, and Psyche made Cerberus fall asleep using spiked honeycakes. Cerberus was the offspring of the monsters Typhon and Echidna. Its siblings were Chimera, Orthrus, Hydra, Ladon, Ethon, the Nemean Lion, and the Sphinx. Cerberus is the English rendering of the Greek Kerberos which means “demon of the pit”.